capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Airslasher18
Welcome Hi, welcome to Capcom Database Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Project Justice page. Great work! I love seeing somebody doing something interesting and exciting on the wiki! icysugarspike 16:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Redirect I think what you mean is a "redirect"? If so, then type in the full name of the page as you want it titled, wait until you see the page title come up underlined in red (meaning there is yet no page called that) click on it, and add a "redirect". #REDIRECT [[]] Between the brackets, write the name of the old page title, and hit save changes. Hope this helps. icysugarspike 15:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays! You continue to blow me away with the fantastic job you're doing with the Rival Schools pages! I'm pretty confident at this point that I have a reliable source in you. Thanks again! icysugarspike 17:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) "Other than that, I'm very glad to be of help to fellow Rival Schools fans by supplying as much information on each character article, sources included..." You said it all regarding the main thing I'm looking for with CDW! In a perfect world, we'd have somebody who was fluent in Japanese (and we may yet), etc. etc., but congrats still go out for providing info at the fingertips for everyone's particular favorite character, or whatever. Kudos! icysugarspike 18:38, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Character Scene Art (?) Do you happen to know if the character scene art I've been uploading is from RS or PJ? I've filed the images under Project Justice, going by the Hyo art, seeing as how the scene depicted is supposed to have happened in this game. icysugarspike 19:21, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Finally... ...I've provided as much info for every Rival Schools character! And for that, I might just look into other Wikia sites where I can make major contributions... Now, where shall I start? Thank you very much for the invaluable information and hard work! If you feel you're finished here, you will be missed, but you might want to scroll to the bottom of the main page. There are links to other Capcom wikis there. If you would like to work on something else Game-related, try Wikia Gaming! (Click on the upper left icon where it says so. I have the Monaco skin, so mine is in the upper left.) Take care. icysugarspike 00:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Whaddya think? http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Karin#Personality What do you think? I did a good job on this, huh? Angie Y. 03:34, December 12, 2010 (UTC) New URL Just to let you know. The wiki might be moving to a new address, but you might not even notice. More info here. - Icysugarspike 17:54, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Card Fighters I honestly don't know! Card Fighters is not my forte, although I am curious about whose cards they use in the games. Good luck, and let me know if you find out anything! Sorry I couldn't help. ▫ Icysugarspiketalk 03:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC)